The Life Of Mr And Mrs Turner
by Legendary Pirate
Summary: Challenge of HTR. Will and Elizabeth's life as husband and wife. After the first movie.
1. A Lovely Gift

**A/N: Hello! This is a challenge from HTR. I would like it if you would review; they make my day. :D**

* * *

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

Will smiled against her skin, his lips pressed tenderly against her neck as his arms remained around her waist. It was early in the morning of Port Royal, perhaps late morning. It was rare for either Will or Elizabeth to sleep until the late morning but from last night's actions, there was a reason given for it.

"Do you not like it?" Will questioned, his hands rubbing against the skin that was covered by the thin sheet wrapped at their waists. Elizabeth shuddered against his touch, her eyes still closed as she tried to fall back asleep, simply ignoring her husband's question. But it seemed that he would not allow her to fall back in slumber from the kisses she received on her shoulders and neck. Elizabeth shivered in secret pleasure, trying very hard not to moan.

After a moment Elizabeth rolled on her back and looked up at Will who was on his side, simply looking at her. "I don't like it," she said and then smiled before Will could frown. "I love it." She stretched her arms and wrapped her hands around his neck, tilting her head sideways. "I love everything you do, Will, but is there a way that you can touch me- without giving me the shivers of pleasure?"

Will smirked, his hands tightening around her waist. "What do you think?"

Elizabeth grinned at him before wrapping her hands around his neck and then, with a forceful pull, she brought his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. Will happily kissed her back, eagerly and willingly. His arms wrapped around Elizabeth's waist, he pulled himself closer towards her body and took in her sweet scent- the sweet taste of her lips. She smelled of roses and tasted of mixed fruits. The only time she smelled and tasted like such was usually after she took a bath, but sometimes if she wanted to look beautiful for Will or if she wanted to seduced him.

And indeed she seduced him last night.

The need of air caused them to break away and they hastily sucked in air. Elizabeth's eyes were closed, a light smile on her face as her fingers rubbed the skin of Will's bare shoulders. Will pressed his face in her neck and breathed in her scent once more, finding himself smiling. But glancing at his open pocket watch on his nightstand Will noticed it was almost time for work.

"I regret to say that I must be getting to work," Will spoke up. Elizabeth felt a frown appearing on her face and Will saw it; he laughed softly and brushed her face. "I'm sorry, love. I don't wish to leave, but I must. I have a wife now to support."

Elizabeth smiled at being called his wife and chuckled, running her hand through his loosely pulled up hair. "Who am I to stop a man to work just to support his wife." Will kissed her lips before getting off from the bed and was quick to wrap his discarded shirt around his lower body, the task difficult at making sure his buttocks were not revealed. Will rummaged through his dresser for his usual attire he wore to the smithy. Finding his shirt and trousers, newly clean, Will made his way inside their washroom that was attached to their bedroom, just inches from their bed and closed the door behind him.

Will dressed and once he emerged from the washroom he began to look for his vest that was discarded across the room, the fabric crumbled and thrown roughly against the wall. Will picked it up and put it on, buttoning the first few buttons and smoothed out the wrinkles. Elizabeth stood from the bed, making sure to that the sheet covered her bare body and put on her blue robe, tying it shut and pulled a new undergarment from her dresser and put it on, just as Will was putting on his belt that he wore most of the time during his work at the smithy.

Will clasped it on and welcomed the hug from his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, closing his eyes as he smelled her scent. Roses. Oh, how he loved the scent. Mysterious, innocent yet sexy.

Elizabeth pulled back, placing her hands on Will's shoulders and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his and gave him a peck. "Don't be long," Elizabeth told him softly, her fingers absentmindedly rubbing his clothed skin. "I miss you enough when you are not near, do not be too long."

Will chuckled, pressing a kiss on her head. "You know what time I get off work and it still remains the same as it did before," he said. "I'll be with you by afternoon." Elizabeth beamed and with another kiss, Will left the bedroom and on to the smithy. Elizabeth sighed happily before making her way into the washroom and started her bath.

* * *

Once she had taken her bath and wash her hair, Elizabeth dried out her hair and brushed it before putting on her clothing. She decided to wear something simple, unlike the other clothing she had from her father. Concerned that his daughter would not at least have nice clothing married to a blacksmith, the Governor decided to give Elizabeth some nice dresses. Some were elegant for when her and Will would be invited to go to dinner parties and balls, weddings even, and some were simple, yet lovely for when Elizabeth would go out to town. Elizabeth understood her father's concern but she was certain that though she would not be able to get the beautiful things when she was the Governor's daughter, that Will would still be able to care and support her. She knew Will was able to do that.

She never did care for the fancy and beautiful things. She didn't care for the dresses, the balls or the lovely dinner parties. She hated them all, mostly the parties. She was forced to dance with men she hardly knew and later they would ask for her to become their wife. Elizabeth kindly objected and some simply wouldn't give up. She saved her virginity for someone who she truly loved and wished to marry and bear his children- that was Will. She had always hope to marry him, even to lose her virginity to him. She was more than happy to say yes when he asked her to marry him.

She was often questioned by the daughters of her father's partners of why she chose Will. Elizabeth simply told them if they could not see her love for Will then they needed to step away from her. Elizabeth tolerated the ladies, but not for very long. They were loud and very arrogant, very spoiled. Unlike Elizabeth, however.

* * *

By early afternoon, the grandfather clock almost alerting it was one, William Turner arrived. Will entered his and Elizabeth's house, shutting the door behind him and hung up his coat on the rack. It was Winter so it was slightly chilly at Port Royal. It looked like it was to rain so Will closed up his shop and ran home, hopeful that he would not be caught in the rain. That was the least of things Will wished, let alone having Elizabeth caring for him and giving him what he wanted as if she was a maid and get sick herself.

Will was usually home by eleven-thirty, but got caught up of doing an order. Will walked further into the house, looking for Elizabeth. Usually she would greet him at a door with a big kiss Will was unable to resist and often whisked her to their bedroom. Will hardly could deny Elizabeth, nor could he ignore her kisses- or her pout when she wanted something from Will.

"Elizabeth?" Will called, going in the Parlor Room, but she wasn't there. "Elizabeth?" Will furrowed his eyebrows together. Where was she? But then, Will was shoved against the wall of the Parlor Room, with Elizabeth's body pushed against his. "Eliza-" Will was interrupted, her lips pressing firmly against his. Will swallowed a moan that threatened to burst out and Will wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

After a moment or so, Elizabeth pulled away, the both of them breathless. Will wasn't surprised by her actions; it was like that when he would get home from the smithy but usually she did that when he first stepped into the house. Will chuckled and Elizabeth smirked, taking the pony-tail from Will's hair and ran her hands through his hair. Will gazed in her eyes, easily catching the hungry desire in her eyes. Elizabeth trailed her hand down his clothed chest, and Will grabbed her hand. Elizabeth frowned, confused and Will simply shook his head, silently saying 'Not now' and kissing her knuckles, Will lead Elizabeth to the sofa.

"Will?" Elizabeth questioned, concern apparent in her voice when Will didn't sit beside her on the sofa and simply kneeled to her height. Elizabeth chewed on her lower lip for a moment, wondering if she stay quiet and urge Will to talk, or to ask what was wrong. Instead, Elizabeth placed her hand on Will's cheek and caressed his skin. Will smiled and reached in his trousers pocket, pulling out a small, blue velvet box.

"I have something for you," Will said softly. Elizabeth's eyes adverted to the box Will held in his hand and she slowly accepted it. Elizabeth lifted the lid and she gasped, placing a hand to her chest.

"Will!"

It was a silver locket with Elizabeth's name engraved on it, shaped as a heart and blue jewels on the edges of it. To the side was a small medal piece shaped as a rose and hanging below the locket, the tip of the heart hang a medal piece key, a blue jewel in the center of it. Will knew that Elizabeth's favorite flower-and scent, to which Will loved the scent of roses on his wife- were roses.

Will smiled, loving the reaction of his wife; Will always enjoyed giving her something, her reaction was quite adorable.

"Oh darling!" Elizabeth lifted the necklace from it's case and held it with her index finger. "It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" Elizabeth said breathlessly, her eyes gazing over the locket. They glazed with tears and Will wiped them away with his thumb. "Did you make it?"

Will shook his head. "No, I bought it."

"How much was it?"

"Elizabeth, that's not something that matters."

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow. "How much, Will?"

Will opened to protest, but seeing the look on her face told him to tell her. Will let out a light sigh before answering. "Five-hundred coins," he said softly. Elizabeth's eyes widened and her mouth opened just a tiny bit.

"My goodness, Will!" Elizabeth gasped. "Five-hundred coins? Where did you get the coins for it?"

"I've been saving up for it," Will told her with a slight shrug, yet a smile appeared on his lips. "I've been saving up the coins for a few months and just recently got enough to purchase it. I knew you would love it."

"Oh, Will." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and pepped kisses along his lips and face, hands cupping his cheeks. "Thank you." A kiss. "Thank you." She pressed her lips against his firmly and kissed him with passion. They kiss for a moment before pulling away. Elizabeth toyed with the collar of his shirt while Will rubbed the clothed skin of her sides.

"But you know that I don't care about high price jewelry, even as much as I do love this necklace."

Will smiled. "I wanted to give you something that's glamorous," he said, merely shrugging. "I know you won't get much from me but this necklace, think of it as a thank you for agreeing to marry me."

"Oh darling!" Elizabeth laughed. "I would of married you if you were a farmer. You don't need to thank me, Will; I love you so much and to tell you, I've already gotten something more better than fancy jewelry and something that those rich ladies don't have."

Will cocked an eyebrow. "What is that, my love?"

"I have your love." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Most women marry out of money, but I married my love." She caressed his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "My best friend. I couldn't ask for more."

Will smiled, curving his hands around her waist as she put away the necklace gently in the box. "And how about I make you dinner as well?" Elizabeth looked at him and instantly was to protest, but Will pressed his finger against her lips. "You do a lot of house work, and along with making dinner and breakfast. I want to assist a bit, love."

How could she resist an offer like that? Will was willing to work around the house and help her, while other most women had to do the work their selves. Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head, giving in. "Good," Will smiled, pressing a kiss to her head as he stood up. "I'll make your favorite."

"As much as I love eating you at certain times." Elizabeth smirked as a light blush appeared on Will's face, recalling of their nights when cream and certain foods have been involve. "I wish to save that for tonight."

"I don't mean that, love."

Elizabeth flashed Will a innocent smile as he exited the room. She leaned against the sofa and sighed, stretching her arms and legs and grabbed herself a book to read.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think of it? Like it? No? Please do review; I wish for your opinion.**


	2. To Learn How To Cook

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me and I'm very glad you like it. :) I would like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**orlando's-girl-4eva **

**Loli-pop0394 **

**buffycorvin **

**brinna202 **

**Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

With a sigh of frustration, Elizabeth tossed the spatula on the counter and slid to the floor after making sure the oven was off. She had tried to make her first meal- chicken, something Will loved but it got burned. She also burned Will's favorite cookies as well; not by much but there were little spots on them. But she saved them because despite the burnt spots, they looked yummy. She sniffled, wiping away her tears of irritation. She couldn't cook; there was no doubt about that and since she lived as a rich girl, there was always cooks and maids to aid her in something. And she was afraid to ask Will how to cook.

She knew how to clean, but to cook? No. She had confronted Will when they first got married that she knew nothing of being a wife, include cleaning. But he said he didn't care and was glad to help her. Though that was merely a month ago, Elizabeth was afraid to ask Will to teach her how to cook. Will worked enough at the smithy from dawn to one in the early afternoon and thought that asking him to teach her was too much.

Was it too much to ask to be taught how to cook? Elizabeth didn't know but she wasn't going to ask Will.

Not the slightest.

Elizabeth rubbed away her tears and sighed. "Elizabeth?" Her head shot up at Will's voice and grew confused. It was ten. "Love?" Will peered into the kitchen and was surprised to see his wife on the floor of the kitchen, tear stained and instantly went to her side, knelling beside her and took her hand, caressing her knuckles. "Oh, Elizabeth." Will leaned, kissing her head. "Love, what's wrong?"

"What are you doing home so early?" Elizabeth asked, eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment.

"I barely had orders to do," Will replied, gripping her upper arms firmly, yet gently. "So I thought of surprising you. My love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth said instantly, trying to push back the tears that threatened to burst at thinking of telling Will she failed at cooking. What would he think of her then? That she couldn't even cook a piece of chicken?

"Love, you are sitting on the kitchen floor and your face looks as if you've been crying. Something must be wrong." When she didn't answer Will lifted her onto his lap and placed his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm concerned whenever I see you cry, Elizabeth; I love you so much, darling."

"I love you too." Elizabeth leaned her side against Will's chest, placing her head against his shoulder, finding comfort at how he held her. "I tried to cook chicken."

"Oh?" Will questioned as he brushed his fingers against her back. "And how did it go?" Elizabeth grew tense and he understood. "It's alright, love. You burned chicken; it's nothing bad."

"You don't think ill of me?"

"Think ill of you?" Will asked, surprise very well evident in his tone. "Darling, I couldn't think ill of you for burning chicken. You tried- that's what matters."

"But I can't co-"

"You can't cook," Will interrupted her. "And that doesn't change the way I feel about you love. If you want me to teach you how to cook, I will be more than happy to."

Elizabeth tilted her head, looking at Will inquisitively. "You would?"

"Of course!"

Elizabeth laughed softly, placing her hand at the back of Will's neck, toying with the exposed skin and secretly smiled when she felt him shiver under her touch. "I'm sorry I doubted you," she said softly. "I-I just thought you would be angry if I asked you to teach me."

"Whatever possessed you to think that?" Will asked, yet had somewhat jest in his voice. She giggled and Will kissed the tip of her nose, but she spoke.

"You work so hard with the smithy, getting up early dawn and then leaving at one," Elizabeth said. "I didn't think you'd want to waste your time teaching me how to cook."

"Oh love." Will chuckled. "Of course not; I wouldn't mind at all. There's no one more important than you."

"And you as well," Elizabeth replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was a moment before anything was said, Elizabeth simply snuggled against Will's chest, enjoying the caresses. "I made your favorite cookies." Will looked at her, a smile making way to his lips.

"How thoughtful of you, Mrs. Turner."

"It's the least I could do after the things you do for me," Elizabeth smiled, then chuckled sheepishly. "But there are some burnt spots on it."

"I hope you didn't burnt your fingers," Will teased her. Elizabeth pouted, but held up her left hand; some of her fingers had small red spots on them from being burnt. Will shook his head, amused, but stood up and picked Elizabeth up, earning a squeal from her and carry her to their bedroom. Setting her gently on the edge of it, Will went to the washroom and got a wet cloth.

Will appeared moments later in the bedroom and knelled beside Elizabeth, taking her burnt hand and gently dabbed it with the cloth. "You need to be more careful," Will told her, rubbing his index finger over her knuckles.

"How can I when you're on my mind?" Elizabeth smiled.

Will gazed her briefly and chuckled. "Surely my affections don't leave you distracted for the rest of the day."

"Oh, they do," Elizabeth assured. "They do, Mr. Turner, especially from last night's actions." Will flushed deeply as recalling last night. Indeed a night of romance it was. "And your morning kiss as well…hm, I didn't think that a kiss like that could make me that moist."

"Elizabeth!"

She smirked. "Are you embarrassed that you make your wife eager, Mr. Turner?" Elizabeth purred, rubbing her fingers down and up his arm, her finger tips lightly brushing against his clothed skin. "You make me rather eager, darling, and send me into excited fits."

"Oh?" Will questioned, raising an eyebrow. "And what are these excited fits?"

"I think you know."

Will leaned forward, the cloth long forgotten on his lap as his lips pressed softly against hers. Elizabeth sighed against his lips and leaned back, tugging Will with her. Will eagerly crawled to her side, hovering over her as he kissed her softly, his lips barely grazing against hers.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered.

"Oh, Will…"

Will pepped kisses along her lips, trailing to her ear and nipped her earlobe. Elizabeth moaned softly, gripping the collar of Will's shirt. Her earlobe was one of her sensitive spots and so, it always made her wiggle and groan when Will would nip her ear. Elizabeth gasped when Will ran his teeth over her earlobe and gripped the back of his head, tilting her head back.

Will smirked, pressing his face in her neck. "My, my, someone is sensitive."

"I can't help it," Elizabeth murmured. Will leaned, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Nor can I, love. I love making you moan like that."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I can make us lunch."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, love," Will chuckled.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can make us a sandwich if you want. Or-"

"Elizabeth," Will pressed a finger to her lips, smiling and chuckling. "I'll make us something."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, not wanting to object to such an offer.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Okay? Good? Please review; I would love for your opinion and it makes my day!**


	3. A Week From Work

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. An update, finally! I apologize for not updating in a while, but do know I have few chapters in mind to write that I will be writing like crazy. Of course, updating weekly. ;) Meanwhile, I'll write and post one-shots so you won't be so lonely. :P**

* * *

Elizabeth hummed as she made way along to the hall leading to her father's study. While it was a chilled day to be doing anything, she thought she should visit her father and see if she could persuade him to allow her husband to take a few days, even a week, from the smithy. Poor thing was going through a rush of orders since it was nearing the ceremony for Jared Smith, an young man positioned into the Navy that was to be promoted to commander and people wished to give him a congratulation gift, and from the weapons Will had finished but more sweeping it, Will got paid quite well.

She knew Will wanted to impress her father that he could provide for her, but he had hardly took a break and was always worn out when he arrived home from work at two. Lifting her hand, Elizabeth knocked gently against the door, but it was loud enough for one to hear.

"Yes?" was her father's reply.

Elizabeth smiled and cleared her throat. "It's me, father," she replied. "I was hoping to speak to you."

"Oh, Elizabeth, of course!" was her father's happy answer. Elizabeth twisted the knob and entered, finding her father sitting at his desk, organizing paper's and folder's. He looked up when she entered and beamed.

"Elizabeth, my dear," Weatherby stood up to greet his daughter as she made her way towards her father across the table and leaned, hugging Weatherby. "What can I do for you?"

She puffed out her lower lip in a pout, playing innocent. "Can't a daughter simply visit her father?"

"Not unless she wishes something that only her father can acquire."

Elizabeth flashed her father one of her sweet smiles as he sat in his chair. Elizabeth placed her hands against the edges of the desk, biting her lip. "Actually," she said, causing Weatherby to look up with an raised eyebrow. "I do wish to ask for something, if it's not too much trouble to ask."

"Of course, my dear. Ask away."

"As you know," Elizabeth said. "Mr. Smith is to be promoted to commander." Weatherby nodded. "And Will works very hard, father, and is very worn out when he arrives home from the smithy. Will hardly takes a break and the poor thing is just exhausted!"

Weatherby nodded, listening carefully to her. "Yes," he said. "I have taken note that William has been working rather hard these past couple of weeks."

"I'm worried Will is to draw himself sick," Elizabeth said, biting her lip. "I mean, he wakes up at dawn and arrives home at two in the afternoon. I know I ask this quite a lot, but do you think Will could take a couple of days, maybe even a week from the smithy?"

Weatherby paused for a moment, clearly thinking. "Hmm," he hummed, tapping his finger against the edge of his desk. After a moment, he chuckled. "Of course, dear, William has worked very hard these past weeks. I'll send a proper note to him and have him go home."

* * *

With great hesitant and a visit from the Governor in the smithy, Will closed the shop and went his way home. Will believed the Governor when he said that he would find a replacement for him for the week to finish his duties. Will was not comfortable with someone finishing his order but he was sure that the Governor would pick someone a bit experienced.

Within a few minutes Will arrived home. Will called for his wife, earning a call from her upstairs as he shut the door behind him and hung up his coat and his feathered hat remained on his head- just as Elizabeth liked it. She took an interest with his feathered hat whenever he put it on as he departed for work and whenever he arrived home from work- or the market. Will didn't had a clue why but he kept it on because she liked it and it was for his amusement of her bashful attitude whenever he had it on.

Will trotted up the stairs and into their bedroom. But she was not there, however…the curtains were drawn and candles were lit. The sheets were silky, as were the pillows. Such placement was not occurred but only when Will set it up for a night of romance with his wife. Will arched an eyebrow as he took a step forward, gazing around the room and then arms wrapped around his torso.

"Do you know why I love your hat?" Elizabeth's hot breath blew against his ear and Will refrained from shuddering, in delight that is.

"Not even in the clearest mind, I don't," he said, his voice low as hers. Elizabeth pressed a light kiss against his ear.

"Because it reminds me of the day you claimed your love for me." Will smiled as he remember that day very well. "That is why I love it when you wear your hat because it reminds of that day." She tightened her arms around him. "I love you so much, William Turner, and no other man shall make me feel the way you make me feel."

Will twisted himself half-way to look at her and gathered her in his arms, pushing her against his chest as he gazed into her hazel eyes lovingly. Will placed a hand upon her cheek and stroked her skin lightly. "I love you with all my heart and soul," he said softly. "So very much, Elizabeth, please know that."

"Believe me, I do."

Will picked her up bridal style and carried her over to their bed, gently setting her among the pillows and blankets. Will hovered her and she pulled him closer as he brought her in a sweet kissing. His lips moved slowly along hers, tasting her taste. Raspberries. Elizabeth's lips followed his, closing her eyes as she melted into their kiss as it became more fierce and passionate.

"Oh, Will," Elizabeth whispered against his lips as she gripped his shoulder blades, digging her fingernails into his clothed skin.

"Elizabeth…" Will wrapped his arms around her waist as he felt her hands wander around his body. Elizabeth squirmed and sighed, his hands always made her feel that way. Pleasuring, it was. She started at his shirt, carefully unbuttoning each button until his shirt hung loosely at his shoulders. Will shrugged it off and kissed her jaw line, trailing to her neck.

A smile made way to her lips as Will started to gently peck and nip her skin, trailing to her collar bone. Pressing her hands to his chest, she stroked his skin and stomach, rubbing her other hand against his chest. Will nipped firmly at her collarbone and Elizabeth gasped in pleasure, arching her back a bit. "Oh, William!"

Will grinned against her skin, pleased to know he was making her behave this way. Will started at the ties of her dress, tugging gently as it scrunched to her stomach, but she was yet to be revealed. Instead of dozens of layers of outer clothing, Elizabeth simply wore her corset and then dress. In the past two months of being married, Will has became quite skillful discarding the death trap of clothing, not to sound overconfident or anything. Will helped her up and fully took off her dress before turning her around and starting at the ties of her corset.

Within a few moments her corset was loose and Will gently tugged it off. Now she was naked, only clad in her undergarment, her back turned to him. Will eyed the sides of her breasts, starting to feel his arousal. Will pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder blade as his hands stroked her back. "You're beautiful," he whispered, kissing her neck before turning her and lowering her in the bed. Will hovered her as he gazed over her chest and stomach, legs and thighs. Her breasts rested neatly upon her chest, pale skin and her nipples pink. Her legs were creamy white, but utterly beautiful. Will kissed her collarbone.

And so, Elizabeth's hands worked with his belt and trousers and he was nude moments later after a few pauses of kisses and sucks. Will tugged her undergarment past her hips and gazed over her naked body, drinking in her divine beauty. "Utterly beautiful," Will breathed, kissing her forehead gently.

"Utterly handsome," was her reply as her hands stroked his chest.

And so, they made love.

They very next morning, Will got up early while Elizabeth was sleeping and went into the kitchen. It was eight in the morning and usually Elizabeth slept in until eight-thirty. It gave Will perfect time to make them breakfast in bed. After fixing them plates of eggs and pancakes with small bowls of fruit and juice, Will placed them plates, silverware and glasses onto a tray and grabbed a vase, filled it with water and plucked a small, single red rose into it. Will smiled, picking up the tray and carefully carried it in their bedroom.

Will twisted the knob and walked in quietly, only to find Elizabeth up and dressed in one of her simple dresses, sitting at her vanity mirror and brushing her long, honey hair. Elizabeth looked up with a smile and her eyes softened when she saw the tray of food. "Oh, Will," she said softly. "That looks delicious! Did I ruin your surprise, darling?"

"Not at all," Will smile, setting the tray down at his nightstand and went over to her, taking her hand and helped her up, leading her towards the bed. "Sit in bed, my darling, and we'll have breakfast."

Elizabeth giggled and did so, sliding under the covers, Will following her suit. He picked up the tray and set it in his lap, taking one plate and handed it over to her. She smiled and thanked him, and eyed the rose in the vase. "Oh, Will," she said softly. "Is that for me?"

Will smiled, somewhat bashfully, and nodded. Elizabeth smiled and Will picked up the little vase and handed it to her. She smiled brightly and buried her nose in the rose, smelling its scent. She gazed at Will lovingly. "Thank you, Will," Elizabeth said. "It's lovely."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. You know roses are my favorite flowers."

Will smiled and pulled him against her side, taking her fork and dug it in her eggs and held it up to her lips. Elizabeth giggled and opened her mouth; Will gently popped it into her mouth and pulled the forked away. Elizabeth chewed a few times before swallowing. They ate their breakfast and once they were done, Will set the tray of plates and glasses upon his nightstand, then leaned in his pillows where Elizabeth cuddled against his side, her head resting upon his chest. Will smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"So, how did you like breakfast?" he asked her, taking her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"It was delicious, Will, thank you."

"Anything for you, Elizabeth."

She smiled and pecked his lips softly. "You're my everything," Elizabeth whispered as she stroked his clothed chest. "I love you, William Turner."

"And I you, Elizabeth Turner."

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Please review! They make my day. Also, check out my profile; I updated it.**

**From your humble authoress,**

**Legendary Pirate.**


End file.
